Shroud of Secrecy
by Dreamin.of.Scotland
Summary: "Secrecy is thus, so to speak, a transition stadium between being and not-being." This is the quagmire Rachel and a certain Warbler find themselves in. Smytheberry
1. Chapter 1: The Secret

**A/n: I am officially in love with Smytheberry. It is now 3****rd**** on my list of OTPs (behind Pucklberry and Klaine respectively). I ship pretty much anyone with Rachel Berry BUT Finn Hudson, (I'd ship Rachel with Lord Tubbington before Finn) so this fic may not be too kind to that character. Obviously this is pretty AU, but what is exactly AU is discussed enough to give you an idea.**

**Also, I was planning on making this into a mammoth-sized oneshot, but…. I really wanted to post this before "On My Way" premieres this Tuesday. So, this is a snippit of a possible (10k words-ish) oneshot in the works. I'd love your feedback on what I've written so far. Please review, loverly Smytheberry shippers! Without further ado: a taste of my vision.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shroud of Secrecy<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on the trunk of the red hybrid car that her daddies had bought her for her sweet sixteen. Well, she thought, technically her dad (Hiram) had bought the little earth-friendly car, without telling his husband and boy was her daddy (LeRoy) steaming mad when we found out! It had caused quite a bit of tension though the two had made up within 24 hours: it was a rule between the two of them, and the whole family really: They never went to bed mad, they always talked it out and made up, and that's what family is supposed to do.<p>

Rachel absentmindedly swung her legs back and forth to the beat of the faint music coming from inside the gas station convenience store when she perked up as a black car came into view on the highway before exiting into the small parking lot of the gas station. The car pulled smoothly to a stop next to hers.

Rachel couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the sight of the bronze-haired boy exiting the vehicle. He had taken off the Dalton uniform jacket and was in his untucked, button-down shirt and loosened tie. Sebastion came to stand in front of Rachel, who was still seated on top of her trunk.

"Sorry I'm late, practice ran late because Wes and Trent started arguing about who had sung "Grenade" better and I didn't have time to chang-" Rachel cut him off with a kiss as she pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sebastian immediately responded and threaded his fingers through her hair. Rachel hooked her legs over his hips making him groan and run his tongue over her bottom lip before deepening the kiss further. Damn, he had missed his girl. They both finally had to pull back, panting as they tried to get air into their burning lungs. She switched her arms' position so that now she was hugging his middle and brought him close so she was leaning against his chest.

"I've missed you so much, Seb," she whispered into his shirt. She felt the vibration of his chuckle against her cheek. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"It's only been three days, Rach," Rachel shrugged and squeezed him a bit tighter before loosening her grip again. "But I've missed you too." The two were silent for a few moments, just to soak in that they were together; with her arms still wrapped around him and his hands still running through the loose strands of her hair. Without a word Rachel loosened her grip and Sebastian stepped back, and he helped her off the car's trunk. They linked hands and headed towards Sebastian's car.

Rachel turned on the radio to a classic rock station as Sebastian backed out of the parking lot. She knew he preferred classic rock or the Oldies station, which she had teased him endlessly for. Sebastian glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and sent her a smirk. Rachel grabbed his right hand and held it in hers. By now Rachel would usually be bantering back and forth with her boyfriend, but at the moment she was content to merely hold his hand in silence and revel in how lucky she was to have him when he could have chosen any other girl- or guy for that matter.

Sebastian's mom and Rachel's daddy (LeRoy) were old friends and used to hold playdates for their children. But they had moved away ten years before, only keeping in touch with Christmas cards and the occasional phone call and email. The Smythes had moved back to Ohio at the beginning of the summer. LeRoy was beyond excited and had organized a dinner between the two families. It was there that Rachel and Sebastian reconnected. They instantly seemed to click, as they had even when they were children. Which Rachel's dads had been secretly hoping for; they had been trying to get rid of Finn since the fiasco at Nationals where Finn had selfishly put his desire over his team and their baby girl's dream. Sebastian and Rachel became close-knit friends, which would have shocked anyone from the glee club, because Sebastian could eerily be compared to Santana. Soon after the rebirth of their friendship, Finn screwed up, which everyone seemed to think was inevitable. Rachel broke up with him and ended up a crying mess on Sebastian's couch and he had to be physically restrained by Rachel from kicking Finn's ass. Two weeks later they kissed for the first time and started dating soon after that.

"Rach," she turned to Sebastian, blinking to come back to reality. He had parked and they were at _their_ diner. It was a small noodle place that had vegan options for Rachel and the best Mac and Cheese Sebastian had ever had in his life. The two sat at their normal table and ordered the usual with their favourite waitress who constantly gushed at how cute the two were together.

"How are your dads?" Sebastian asked Rachel once their food was ordered. This subject was a lot more neutral. Both of the Berrys knew Sebastian and wholeheartedly approved of him- LeRoy especially.

"They're great. Dad was just promoted and Daddy booked us a trip to go see NYADA over Thanksgiving Break!" Sebastian's smile seemed genuine but turned strained and she knew what question was coming next.

"How about glee club and" he clenched his teeth and his fists balled up under the table unconsciously, "_him_?"

"Seb-"

"When are we going to tell everyone?" he asked in a hushed voice, angrily, though he already knew the answer.

"After Regionals, I promise. And I will break it off completely with Finn and tell him about us"

"And you'll tell him that I swim and play lacrosse and could totally kick that fifth-rate quarterback's ass!" Rachel smiled weakly, glad that he was still joking because it meant he wasn't too angry.

"Of course," she agreed. Sebastian still had a less-than-pleasant expression on his face.

"You know about my history with Jesse. And I don't want to get their judgment passed on us before competition and I don't need everyone distracted before competition"

"So, you care more about winning then-"

"NO! Nonononono!" Rachel quickly countered and then the two trailed off into a small silence as their waitress brought them their orders, which they both ignored as they restarted their conversation where they left off. "Last time when the team found out about me 'fraternizing with the enemy' they gave me the ultimatum of breaking up with him or they would kick me out of the club."

"Seriously? And you consider them your friends?" Rachel opened her mouth as if to reply but shut it when she realized she couldn't really respond to that. "But I get it." He knew how much this meant to her.

"How are the Warblers?" Rachel asked, knowing that this was a far safer topic. Without all the girls they had far less drama.

"Fine, only thing is, I'm thinking that they're getting suspicious."

"Well pretend that you have a boyfriend from another school, or flirt with some guys at Dalton?" The Warblers just seemed to assume that Sebastian was gay rather than bisexual, though that could work to their advantage.

Sebastian eyed his girl oddly as she took another bite of her broccoli pan noodles. Was she seriously suggesting that he flirt with other guys? Rachel seemed to feel his eyes boring into her and looked up.

"What?"

"Nothing. This is just the best. I have a girlfriend who is encouraging me to cheat on her. This is a moment all men dream of," he sniped sarcastically at her. Rachel's jaw dropped.

"That's not what I was trying to portray! I was merely _suggesting_ that-"

"We have each other's permission to cheat on each other, yeah, I got it," he ground out before moodily shoveling multiple spoonfuls of his favourite comfort food. Rachel bit her lip as she watched him. He was far more angry about the situation then he showed.

"Seb," he didn't look up. "Seb, I'm going to break up with Finn by this weekend." That announcement mad him start and peer over at her. "I should have never gotten back together with him even as a way to keep our relationship out of the prying eyes and minds of my fellow glee clubbers. I'm sorry."

Sebastian didn't say anything, but he nodded and seemed to relax far more easily after that. He and Rachel mutually decided to not waste the short amount of time they had together by fighting.


	2. Chapter 2: Not So Secret

**A/n: So, I've decided to make this a series of oneshots about an AU where Sebastian and Rachel are secretly dating. They may or may not end up connecting. I just have too many great ideas about if the two were dating and their respectful clubs didn't have a clue.**

**One thing will be consistent, though (besides being full of Smythberry): Rachel and Sebastian knew each other through their parents and started dating before Senior year/season 3.  
><strong>

**This chapter was inspired by "A Boy Like That," from West Side Story, and covoured by glee. Also in this chapter Rachel and Santana are much closer than in the show. One more thing: This is in Santana's 3****rd**** person perspective, so hopefully I didn't screw up her character too bad. Enjoy.**

**Shroud of Secrecy**

**Chapter 2: Not So Secret**

No one was more surprised about her relationship with Rachel "RuPaul" Berry than Santana herself. Though ever since the midget had defended her at Sectionals (after years of bullying and abuse) Santana had developed a soft spot for her. The feeling hadn't been familiar to Santana. The only people she was friends with were Q and Britt. She thought maybe she just felt indebted to manhands and decided to do something nice with the hope that those… feelings would go away.

So, when Santana saw Jewfro peeking his head in the girls locker room she just knew Berry was in there. She tiptoed until she was beside him and jerked the camera out of his hand, surprising Jewfro and threw the device to the ground; smashing it to pieces. She yelled at and threated him within and inch of his life (in a mixture of Spanish and English). By the time she was done he looked close to wetting himself. She smirked internally and barked at him to leave and he scurried down the hallway and out of sight faster than she thought possible. Santana then picked up the intact memory card from the wreckage and made sure to break that into miniscule pieces before entering the locker room and tossing in the trash when, sure enough, Rachel was dressed with a towel wrapped around her hair and spreading lotion on her legs. She waved happily to Santana, who waved back and sent a genuine smile at the other girl.

After the Jewfro incident Santana didn't feel relieved and once again hostile toward the smaller brunette. Instead, she felt as if she wanted to keep anyone from hurting the tiny glee co-captain again.

The first time Santana went over to Rachel's house and practically kidnapped her to go shopping with her and Britt, the midget had been too shocked to protest and after that the three hung out constantly.

One day not too long after the birth of the trios friendship, Santana and Brittany were at Britt's house when the blonde planted a certain idea into the Latina's head.

"I'm glad San and I are friends with Rach now," Brittany told Lord Tubbington as she stroked the purring cat. Santana felt a small smile appear on her face at Britt's words before she flipped the page of her magazine. "You know, Rachel and Finn are like toothpaste and Dr. Pepper," she told the cat matter-of-factly, "But the three of us are more like chocolate peanut butter and banana-"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Santana asked the blonde curiously. She was used to such random declarations, but this one had piqued her interest.

"Rachel is like toothpaste, she makes you stay healthy and minty fresh. She makes you better. Finn is like Dr. Pepper because he may taste good and sweet at first, but later on he will rot out your teeth and make the dentist hurt you to make you better again. And when you mix the two together they taste awful to everyone around them and bring out the worst in each other." Britt nodded to end her assessment. Britt never seemed to amaze Santana with her perceptiveness that most people confused with stupidity.

"And what about you, me, and B?" San asked, intrigued.

"Well, peanut butter, chocolate, and bananas are sweet and yummy on their own. Everyone likes peanut butter and chocolate together and a lot of people don't like bananas even though they're the most talented fruit. A lot of people never think to mix them all in the same bowl, but when you do mix them all together is when they are the yummiest and you can't get enough," Brittany finished this second little speech and then went back to petting and talking to her cat.

Santana thought about 'Finchel' and couldn't help but realize how awful Gigantor treated the girl he claimed to love. The more she thought about it, the angrier at Finn she got.

"Britt Britt, would you like to help me keep Rachel and Finn apart?"

"They should be on opposite sides of the house. Finn should be in the garage and Rachel should be in the bathroom," Brittany agreed.

After that the two Cheerios did the best they could to keep Finn and Rachel apart. Even up until Nationals the previous school year. The kiss on stage had enraged Santana. She knew it wasn't Rachel's fault it was the big dumb giant's. She had to be held back by four people, including Rachel, from lunging at Finn and killing Frankenteen for losing her team nationals and for ruining one of her best friend's life!

Santana had refused to talk to Rachel for weeks after she got back together with Finn, despite the ingénue's assurances that she would _never_ give up on her dreams. The two made up a week before Finn and Rachel broke up. Santana had barged into the Hudson-Hummel house and screamed at him for ten minutes straight before she was so frustrated she punched him in the face, giving him a black eye, she was sure. She then went over and consoled her friend, who surprisingly didn't seem that broken up over the end of her two-year on-again-off-again relationship. Maybe the chica was _finally_ seeing Finn as the douche he was.

That summer she seemed happy and much more like herself. Santana had gone on vacation for about a month with her family to visit her dad's side in Mexico while Britt had a dance camp she was attending in upstate New York. Santana felt bad about just leaving Rachel all summer but B had assured her that she would be fine and they would text and call all the time.

Santana was more nervous that if she left then Rachel would get lonely and then get back together with Finnessa. She relaxed though when Rachel started texting and talking about a new boy that she had been hanging out with since he had moved back to Ohio. Apparently his parents were friends of the Berrys.

When Santana came back a home a week before school started to find Rachel back with Finn she was livid, that was until she caught Rachel making out with a guy who was most definitely not Frankenteen a month into school. Okay, she hadn't caught them per say. Santana had entered the Berry home and stomped up the stairs in frustration over one of Anita's notes that she just couldn't hit.

"Berry, you need to work some of your leprechaun magic," she said, stepping on the hallway landing and bursting through Rachel's door, "'cuz Wheels is not helping one bit yammering on and on about not 'over-sexualizing it' and 'keeping within the character's boundaries' that he mapped out on-" she froze mid-rant when she finally took a good look at Rachel. Her cheeks were flushed, lips swollen, and her hair was sticking up in back. Overall she was looking thoroughly sexed up.

"Of course I would be happy to help you, San, why don't we go down to the baby grand and I'll show-"

"Where the fuck is he?"

"Santana, language, please! And I don't-"

"Where the fucking hell is Man-Boobs?" Santana saw Rachel eyes dart to her closed closet door and she was there in a flash ready to slaps herself a fucktard.

"San, wait! I-" Santana flew open the doors and was met with a bronze-haired God. No Frankenteen in sight. She whirled around on Rachel whose cheeks had gotten (if possible) redder.

"Berry, you've got some 'splaining to do!" Santana shrieked in her best Ricky Ricardo voice. "You, out!" she demanded of the mystery boy who looked over at Rachel and the two seemed to share a brief, silent conversation before the boy left but not before saying, "nice to meet you, Santana". She hadn't responded, but had continued to bore holes into the brunette's head who was avoiding the Latina's gaze.

Rachel had been forced to come clean about hers and Sebastian's secret relationship and that she was only back together with Finn to throw everyone off. After Santana had bitched her out about keeping secrets she had given Rachel a congratulatory hug for using Finn as the dumb pawn he was. Rachel chuckled at her reaction and then swore the Latina to secrecy (provided she could still tell Britt).

* * *

><p>Now that Santana knew that on Wednesdays B and her boy toy (whom Santana eagerly approved of; after spending more time with him) would meet up and spend time together- she helped covour for Rachel when she left early to meet him.<p>

One Thursday, before practice Rachel told her of her hair-brained scheme of Sebastian flirting with another guy; she was about to say something before being distracted by Rachel's news that she was breaking up with T-Rex. Final-fucking-ly.

By the time she remembered the other girl's comment about encouraging Sebastian to cheat on her, Wheels had called for rehearsal to start and because they were running all of Anita and Maria's scenes today the two wouldn't have another chance to talk until after practice, _fuck!_

* * *

><p>"B," Santana caught up with Rachel after rehearsal as the two walked to their cars.<p>

"Hey San, what's up?"

"This 'Seb flirting' idea blows," she said, bluntly. "The kid is crazy in love with you and despite that- it will make you jealous and you'll screw up the awesomeness you two have. Tell him you changed your mind."

"It's not that big of a dea-"

"And dump the Doughboy like ASAP if anyone gives you trouble about Smythe I will gets my Lima Heights Adjacent on- you gots me, midget?" Santana demanded. Rachel looked confused but knew it was best to just nod in agreement with the Latina.

"Good, you and Seb are coming to my cast party after closing curtain- _together_ no debates," and with that Santana left Rachel with her mouth gaping open.

* * *

><p><strong>Totally did not turn out the way I intended, but I kinda liked it. I loves me some Pezberry friendship. <strong>

**Also, I shall probably only update this story when I get some inspiration for a oneshot in this 'secret Smytheberry dating' realm. **

**Also (I think all Smytheberry fans have read it) but check out KlaineFTW! by WillowSeeker (I'm the beta for this story so it's got to be awesome, right?) and Smooth Criminal by lizzybennetdarcy (also an awesome story). And no, neither of these people are paying me unless you count their wonderful chapters as compensation (I do).**

**And… I've been writing a new Smytheberry story (actually two) and am contemplating on posting them, so you may see some more of this pairing from me in the near future… **

**Alright, let me know what you guys think! **


End file.
